During a semiconductor process, such as a planarization process widely employing a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) step used in a substrate, a constant loading is exerted on the substrate and the polishing pad for removing the substrate material based on the hydrodynamic effect when the polishing pad stably contacts the substrate by filling the polishing slurry therebetween. However, because the hardness of the substrate is too high, it takes longer processing time. Further, when such a surface reactive mechanism of the planarization process is employed to remove the material product on the surface of the substrate, it is required to properly determine the reaction abrasives disposed on the polishing pad so that the polishing process is quite complicated to consequently limit the yield rate of the semiconductor process. Particularly, since the planarization process consumes a lot of time, the wide use of the polishing slurry disadvantageously causes the environment pollution. Moreover, the development of the polishing slurry aims at a higher corrosion property for increasing the reaction capability to process the substrate, resulting in more negative environment side effect. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel supplying method to solve the aforementioned problem.